


AIFO Investigations Official Logbook

by Roaoai



Category: Original Work
Genre: From Amelia’s perspective, Multi, This is our DnD campaign
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:14:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23905984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roaoai/pseuds/Roaoai
Summary: Being an accurate and correct accounting of the mysteries solved by the AIFO company.(Ghosts of Saltmarsh Spoilers, for the players out there)





	1. The Whaley Investigation Folder

~~Dear Diary~~

Investigation Log Day 6

Today, at long last, someone responded to my posters! His name is Fynn. At first, I believed he was a particularly friendly goblin, but now I am not so sure. He is about three and a half feet tall with green skin, dark purple hair, and inordinately large ears. He seems very excited about adventure and I was initially worried about his commitment to serious investigation, but then he helped me stop a fight between some of the local fishermen and the new miners. Clearly our exemplary teamwork was recognized, since we were stopped by Anders and his manservant and hired (!!!!!) outside the bar. The old Whaley house the other children have told me about has apparently been having odd happenings. I do not believe the stories about ghosts, but I don’t know what’s going on. Macdonald Investigations has a second employee, now, too, since the old guy that usually sat and drank in the bar refused to let us get into trouble on our own. His name is Ivan and he seems very strong, if a little smelly. We’re heading to the house now, I will update later!  
  
So much has happened since last I updated. Our first investigation went very well. As I suspected, there were no ghosts in the Whaley House, though there were skeletons. There were also very large snakes and smugglers! Fynn was able to extract lots of information from two of them, and we left three alive but contained. There were some casualties deeper into the caverns under the house, and I was nearly one of them. I’ve never been hit by an arrow before, who could have predicted I would be hit by three? In one night? In the same spot? I’m making a note to add more armor there before we go on any more investigations. Luckily Ivan kept me alive and we all made it out okay. Anders was delighted by our findings, and we saw more of him that I’d ever wished to. He is more muscular than anticipated, and Fynn didn’t seem to mind. I’m mostly healed from this investigation, and between the experience and the inspiration I gained I am feeling stronger than ever. (Joan was very upset with me and that was bad, but Sherlock seems pretty proud of us.)

Investigation Log Day 8

THE COUNCIL WANTS US TO FINISH THE SMUGGLERS OFF!! They are collecting information, but AFI Investigations has officially been hired by the city again! I need to make preparations. And buy health potions. I wonder if Ivan will come over for dinner? Joan wants to ~~threaten~~ meet him properly.

Investigation Log Day 15

Today’s the day! The council called us back together, and let us know they had found our opportunity. We agreed to go in stealthy, and managed to get on board without any casualties. Fynn used some very effective water magic for himself and Ivan, and I got to use the disguises Sherlock taught me for the first time. We knew they were bad people already, but we found a captive on board. His name is Oceanus and he’s a sea elf. Thank goodness for Fynns ability to speak Drow, otherwise I don’t know how we would have communicated with him. As it was, he joined our mission and helped! We were able to contain and pacify the whole ship. We also found out what they had been up to! They were moving a bunch of weapons for a group of Lizardfolk that we fought. In surprising but exciting news, Fynn has been adopted by a tiny dragon he swears is named Bimms. He’s really cute and I like him a lot. It turns out the mediocre silk and brandy we found in the Whaley house were actually royal mediocre silk and brandy, which we found out when we sailed the ship back to Saltmarsh. The council was, understandably, very concerned about our Lizardfolk information, I wonder if we’ll be hired again to investigate again. I’m considering the Whaley House investigation complete now, though.

-Point for Further Investigation: Ivan knows how to sail a ship, but seemed ashamed about it.


	2. Interim Log I

Interim Log

-Point for Further Investigation: We had a very unusual but delightful exchange with a man from the carnival where we were given magic items, I’d like to understand more.

-Point for Further Investigation: Jem put little sprigs of glowing moss into their sideburns for the carnival, apparently a species from the underdark. They looked beautiful, I wonder how they got it.


	3. The Lizard Marsh Investigation Folder

Investigation Log Day 1

We made a mistake today. I’m exhausted, everyone’s exhausted, but I need to write this down before I go to sleep. Fynn is entertaining the young Lizardfolk, but first things first.  
The council told us they believe the Lizardfolk were gearing up to attack Saltmarsh, but they wanted more information so we were sent in.  
On the way, we got attacked by a hoard of Bullywogs, so we were on edge by the time we found their den. We attempted to distract them, and Oceanus accidentally blew them, and us, up. I think I nearly died. We got caught but they didn’t attack us, so I gave up my weapons.  
Fynn’s gift for language is incredible. He knows Draconic, too! He was able to communicate our regret, and they took us to their Queen.

They were never intent on attacking Saltmarsh. They have their own battles in the ocean, ones Oceanus apparently knows and cares about. I don’t think I’ve ever felt this guilty. We’re being given a chance to save our own lives and atone tomorrow. I can only hope that we’re able to do so.

Investigation Log Day 2

We split up in an effort to help everyone we could. I was given the chance to mend their damaged altar, Fynn made friends with some of the Lizardfolk, and Oceanus helped heal some of their animals. Then, he had to head off to warn the Sea Elves. Fynn and I fought a truly massive dragonfly, I was terrified. Ivan also made friends with the locals, by wrestling one of them and, purportedly, seducing the Queen. Fynn also raced a teenage Lizardfolk, and we were able to fight a giant snake in order to get to a herbalists garden. We were able to save a Lizardfolks life, and now I have samples of lots of interesting plants for Aunt Sherlock. I think we’ve almost managed to convince them that we are not threats.

Investigation Log Day 3

The Queen gave us one final task to prove our goodwill. There was a sacred crocodile called Thousandtooth which kept threatening the settlement, but because he was sacred we were called on to kill him. Oceanus left to warn his people of the incoming threat, so Fynn, Ivan, and I made our way out to find the crocodile. On our way there we came across a beleaguered treent who was being attacked by many rats. We saved it, though, and I summoned two dogs from my cloak who both bonded to Ivan. Bork and Burf are very good boys. The treent described Thousandtooth as a “Big-Ass Motherfucker,” which didn’t make us feel more confident. Once we reached the lake, though, there were three smaller crocs and one very large one. Fynn acted as ‘Jiminy Crackhead’ and convinced two of them to go after Thousandtooth. Fynn and I both worked to get a methane deposit to explode and injure the crocodile, ending in an explosive success. In the end Thousandtooth died to one of the mind-controlled crocodiles when it ripped off most of his face. It took some doing to remove the head, per the Queen’s request, and we were figuring out how to bring it back to her when our treent friend (Trevor) came back and carried it for us. From there, we were allowed to return to Saltmarsh with our newfound knowledge and our heads. Things seem to be going badly here, but I believe we are more prepared than ever to deal with the future. 

Notable Ooc quote: “I’ve been fucked out of my accent” The Queen


	4. Interim Log II

Interim Log

Oceanus has returned to us!

-PfFI: Unusual disappearances have been happening around town, seemingly at random. Sherlock is looking into them

-PfFI: The Carnival appeared for us again, the experience was more dangerous and also more rewarding. There is clearly a lot of magic going on, and my need to Understand grows. 

-PfFI: Ivan makes very good hot chocolate when people around him are distressed. This seems incongruous, like his Boat Knowledge.


	5. The Sunken Ship Investigation Folder

Investigation Log Day 1

AIFO Investigations has now been hired by someone other than Anders! Eliander, part of the council and spokesman to the Lizardfolk reached out and asked us to investigate and clear a wrecked ship. It went down due to the endemic Harpy population, but there were rumours of cult activity on the ship. The Cult of Vesenna apparently had some form of cursed dagger.

We managed to trick the harpies with a variety of illusions until we were all under the surface and exploring the ship. We collected the Cudgel, which has the potential to be incredibly useful, and swam deeper. In the bottom of the ship we found a massive statue of St Cuthbert surrounded by very creepy ghosts and one which Fynn named Big Boii. Oceanus was able to frighten all the smaller ghosts away and Fynn used his cloak to pop them both up high above the surface which drew the harpie’s attention. Ivan and I managed to break the chains on the statue because we could sense soon thing evil below it Oceanus casts Fireball again, which hurt both Big Boii and Fynn. I kept. Fynn from dying, but the wraith collapsed. As quickly as we could, we rolled the statue and broke the cursed dagger. Oceanus made friends with a large sentient crab named Barnacle Bess and we managed to liberate the altar and bring it back with us to the council. We avoided the harpy problem by not surfacing, a trick we also used the next day to go back and liberate the statue of St Cuthbert as well. It is 20 ft tall and with Fynn’s help is a lovely addition to the main square of Saltmarch. 

Notable Ooc Quotes:   
S: You’re stealing a 20 foot statue?  
T: I’m a GOBLIN!?

-Pause for Riverdale Tickle Porn Intermission-


	6. Interim Log III

Interim Log

-PfFI: Jem brought Fynn and I into the mines and there was a collapse and Malphite attack. In the course of figuring out what happened I found a whalebone rune that may have caused it. I’ll look into it further.

-PfFI: Even though Jem was very frightened by the Mining Incident they did very well and even destroyed the magma elemental! I’m glad we all survived the cart chase.


	7. The Emperor of the Waves Investigation Folder

Investigation Log Day 1

Anders and Scaren interrupted our company picnic in order to hire us. After giving us all some emergency lemonade, Anders explained how his parents were lost at sea, and their ship has recently resurfaced. We have been hired to go and find lots of priceless documents, and hopefully what happened to his parents. Our ship is called the Soul of Winter, captained by the stern Volgar Windrune. She got us to the ship, which must have been enchanted because it’s totally destroyed and shouldn’t be floating. There was a lot of blood on the deck of the Emperor, and we heard a skittering sound in the Captain’s Quarters. Everything inside was covered in webs , and there was a huge spider, and a bipedal spiderish monster. With Barnacle Bess’s help we were able to clear the room. There was a altar to Lothe there, and a series of human, orc, and goblin skulls offered. We also found the Captain’s Log, which made it clear that after the Emperor got lost they found their way to an island and were beset upon by the local animals.


End file.
